creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:RaidenDP1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:456690|To My Sister Becky (Unreviewed) page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:04, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Re: I left my thoughts on the thread. It's an amazing story. If you have any trouble posting it, feel free to message me. Keep writing. Jay Ten (talk) 21:06, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Please Use Source Mode The default setting for editing is "Visual Editor." There is really no point in using this setting, as it results in formatting issues. Please change the setting to "Source Editor." Click on the option panel below your profile picture in the top right area of the page. Click "My Preferences," then click the "Editing" tab. Then change the "Preferred Editor" option panel to "Source Editor." USER~TALK~EDITS 22:00, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Re: Of course. You can have whatever categories you want on it as long as they're applicable and are from our existing list - Genre Listing. Feel free to look over that list and add the ones you want or remove the ones I've already added if you don't wish for them to be there. You can add and remove categories by bringing your story up in the editor and going to the box to the right. To remove a category, simply click the little trash can symbol, and to add one simply start typing the name in the field and the category will appear in the drop-down list, then click it. If you have trouble figuring it out, feel free to message me with a list of categories you would like, and I'll add them for you. Jay Ten (talk) 22:10, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Re: Source Editor I didn't read the story yet, but I noticed that it went through the writer's workshop with quite a few responses. I'm sure it got all the edits it needed. I'm sure I'll end up reading it at some point. Make sure to add headers (like above, with two equal signs) when leaving a message on talk pages. Unless you want to add on to a previous message, then add (:). Also, (::) will indent further, and so on and so forth. USER~TALK~EDITS 22:16, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Header You're welcome, please leave a header on the talk pages by using two equal signs at the top of your messages. Inside there is thunder in your heart 22:44, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Re: Your Story Hi, Raiden. You recently asked me why I removed the categories from your story. The answer for my actions is really simple: an admin (Empy) marked it for review so that another admin can give his second opinion as to whether or not it stays. Once a story is marked for review or for deletion, NO OTHER CATEGORIES can be added to the story until a final decision has been made. It's a stand-alone category. TL;DR Marked for Review is a stand-alone category that should have no other categories added to it. Hakuna matata, what a wonderful phrase and it's no passing craze. (talk) 15:01, January 16, 2016 (UTC) A Bit of Encouragment Saw your comment on Don't Buy an RT and just wanted to swing by and tell you not to sweat it too much. Creepypasta.com has its stories selected by a small handful of people and it's sort of hit or miss what gets picked up. Creepypasta.org has an inane approval system that takes forever to get things accepted and, as was recently told to me by one of their admins, is in the process of being overhauled because people are abusing the system. As for the narrators, they get so many stories it's the definition of crapshoot if yours actually gets seen. I once had a mid-tier narrator contact me about adapting one of my stories he'd happened upon another narration of by chance. Only after talking with him a bit did he realize I'd actually sent him a narration request for that very story several months earlier. Even then, I don't know having a story picked up by the Mr. Creepypastas of the world grants fame and fortune since I feel most of their subscribers focus on the narration and not on the author behind the story itself. I guess bottom line, just keep plugging away. I haven't read much of your material but Don't Buy an RT is pretty good stuff. Good luck to you! Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 15:10, February 7, 2016 (UTC)